


Negotiations

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Earth leadership sends Shepard on a mission to get Admiral Steven Hackett to take a long overdue vacation.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> Just a fun little one-shot I've had sitting around begging to be edited and released. Please ignore mistakes.

It was easy to find him. Shepard wondered if he ever slept. Hackett lived and breathed the Alliance, and from all she learned, never married. Never settled down, never even rented a place to vacation at. Because he never took vacations. 

The Shadow Brokers files on Steven Hackett were extensive. During the war, Liara had just filed the information away. The asari had no intention of using it anyway, but Shepard read every tidbit eagerly. On a blackmail standpoint, there wasn’t an ounce of anything on the man that could be used. It was probably why the former broker hadn’t bothered to add it to his potential ally data.

When she caught sight of him in nothing but a towel, she couldn’t help but watch in appreciation as she approached him. It seemed the man preferred to shower when the base was quiet. Not that she could blame him, but surely he had his own showers in his quarters.

He was a strong man. Lithe and muscular, his chest lined with gray hair. Not much, but definitely sexy as was the trail that disappeared into the towel. His hair was longer than she remembered, which he seemed prepared to trim since his clippers where on the shelf.

She waited until he finished shaving before she made her presence known. “A little late for a date isn’t it?” His muscles tensed before relaxing as he rinsed his blade and inspected his work, already knowing who it was without turning his head to her.

“I’m too old for dating, Shepard,” he replied as he returned his razor to his bag.

Shepard snorted, “Bullshit. An attractive man like yourself surely has men and women lining up just begging for a minute of your attention.”

His intense blue eyes met hers as she leaned against the sinks next to him, “Most people avoid my attention, burden of leading as you well know.”

She hummed before removing her tank and sweats, his eyebrow raised when she lifted the clippers. “I’d rather be shot than have stray hairs in my clothes, poking me,” she said before motioning him to straddle the end of the bench.

“Surely there’s a reason for you to travel all the way here, other than to cut my hair,” he said.

She ran her fingers through his hair, allowing it to fall into its natural position before turning on the clippers. Trimming hair was soothing to her. “Earth leadership is demanding I make you take a vacation, as if I alone hold any sway over you.” The man said nothing as hair fell to his shoulders before Shepard gently swiped it to the floor. “I wonder if a faded Mohawk would look good on you,” she said in jest.

“Do you even know what you’re doing, Shepard?” Hackett asked.

“Yes, Steven, I do this every couple of weeks for the men on my ship,” she replied. Someone had to keep Vega and Kaidan looking delectable. They’d all look like hippies by the time they made it back to civilization if Shepard hadn’t taken to trimming their hair.

“That explains that, I guess. I assumed you hired someone,” Hackett said. 

“I considered it,” she replied as she cleaned up around his ear. “But I find it somewhat meditative to do it.” Brushing more hair away she moved in front of Hackett, legs on either side of the bench as she gently moved his head up so she could check her lines. 

“You’re not giving me Vega’s cut are you?” he asked.

She smiled down at him, “You know it’d be sexy as hell. A whole other line of waiting romantics would be waiting for you.”

His rough chuckle tickled her bare waist. “Just what I need…groupies.”

“You already have those, my dear,” Shepard replied softly as she checked the front, top, and sides one more time before moving to check the back. “Just be glad you don’t have a Conrad.” His laughter told her he knew very well who Conrad Verner was. Sweet kid, but very highly annoying. “All done.” She said as she turned off the clippers and proceed to clean them over the sink.

“Not bad,” he said as he checked it out in the mirror.

“Not bad? It’s fucking perfect, thank you very much,” Shepard replied in faux anger.

Hackett grabbed a bottle of soap as Shepard was replacing the clippers to their box. “A vacation?” he asked as he threw his towel, hitting her in the back and effectively covering her remaining clothes with hair.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m going to be itchy all the way back to the ship!” she screeched over the sound of his shower, and laughter, as she eyed the tiny hairs stuck in the fabric of the backside of her panties.

“Better grab a quick shower then, Shepard. Now, what about this vacation?”

Fucking asshole, she thought as she stripped. Cut his hair for him and this was the thanks she got? A half compliment and poked with hair? Shoving his curtain aside, she stepped in and returned the curtain to its place. “Share the water, Hackett.”

“You do know there are other stalls, right?” he said as he moved back to allow her under the hot spray.

She sighed as the heat enveloped her. “I’m not waiting for the cold water to heat just to rinse your hair off me,” she said, and she meant it. “Besides, the floor is cold.” And the already warmed tile in his stall was a huge bonus. She hated having cold feet. They picked on her on the Normandy, but she didn’t see them walking around barefoot.

“Vacation?” he repeated as he poured some soap on her head before he began to massage it in.

And damn it if it wasn’t relaxing, even if it was men’s shower gel. “Leadership thinks you work too much. They want you to take some time off.”

“When was your last vacation?” he asked as he turned her to him and tilted her head back to rinse.

“When I was on a slab in the Cerberus lab,” she replied easily. She’d lost a lot of time there.

“Switch,” he said as they easily side stepped in unison.

Shepard gave his head the same treatment, his back to her, making sure to get behind his ears. He sighed when her fingers massaged the soap into his neck, her fingers kneading the muscles before moving to his shoulders and down his back. “If your back is anything to go by, you need some relaxation. You’ve got knots everywhere.”

He only hummed as she turned him and tilted his head back, the soap rinsing away. So focused on her task, the only thing she could do was inhale sharply when his erection grazed her stomach. With a smirk, she stepped up flush against him as her hands circled his around to his back and used the water to glide her fingers over some stubborn knots.

“You need a vacation, Admiral,” she whispered huskily, as a shudder ran through his body.

His arm wrapped around her waist, the other gripping her hair, “You really shouldn’t have gotten in my stall, Commander,” he said before his mouth crashed to hers, their tongues battling and tasting as Hackett turned them. Shepard gasped when his lips left as quickly as they came. “Let’s talk about this vacation,” he said as he turned her, bending her over slightly before easily pushing himself inside of her.

All she could do was moan as he filled her. He was thicker than she thought, perfectly fitting her. “Now?” she rasped before his hips gave an experimental thrust making her palm the wall for support.

“Now,” he replied as he stilled his hips, his hands moving up her torso to cup her breasts. She whined as she tried to move her hips, but he yanked her head back by her hair. “None of that while we’re in negotiations,” he growled. 

“What?” she asked, confused and utterly aroused by the dominance.

“If I take a vacation,” he said as his free hand moved to tease her between the legs. “Then you’re going to take one with me.”

She moaned when his fingers dipped in between her lips. “But…my crew,” she stuttered.

“They can vacation too, I don’t care,” he replied far too calmly for Shepard’s liking, her hips jerking when he grazed her clit. “As long as I get you alone at the end of the day.” She moaned at the full contact, she was sure he was going to tease her until she died. “You pick when and where,” he continued like he had no clue she was dying for release. “And you take me with you.” She was near tears. “Do you agree?”

“Yes!” she said sobbed, desperate for him to move.

“I’m a little disappointed with how easily you gave in, Shepard,” Hackett replied with a smile.

“Just fuck me, damn it!” she growled as she pushed back against him. “Please,” she begged.

His quiet laughter and the gentle rocking of his hips was the answer she received. His released her hair to anchor her to him, his arm securing her hips to his, as his fingers continued their assault between her legs.

She was close, so very close.

And then voices echoed off the wall as someone entered the showers. “Yeah but the Normandy’s showers need better water pressure, and hotter water,” a familiar voice said.

Shepard whimpered as her hands turned into fists while Hackett continued, his hips rocking into her intensified as her walls clenched around him. 

“Damn, Lola did a damn good job on my hair too.”

She bit her lip and banged the outside of her fist against the wall as her orgasm begin to wash over her, her legs trembling as she was hit with pleasure. 

“I wonder what she’s like in bed, I mean, I’ve heard rumors, but…what, Esteban?”

Hackett grunted softly into her neck as his hips stilled against her, his release filling her while the men outside the curtain continued on like her world hadn’t just shattered around her for a moment.

“Aren’t these Shepard’s clothes? And an Admiral’s?”

“Mierda! I’m dead,” James said with a groan.

“Yes they are,” Hackett answered Cortez, his voice the same as it always was. “She did a good job on my hair too, Vega.” 

Shepard’s face turned red in embarrassment, her forehead against the tile as Hackett lay a kiss on her shoulder. She’d done so well keeping her private life private. Until now.

Hackett gently removed himself from Shepard rinsing them both off before shutting off the water. “And Vega?” Hackett said as he reached out of the curtain for two towels.

“Yes, Sir?” Vega questioned.

“I’d say she’s a little firecracker, far better than any rumor,” Hackett answered, causing Shepard to groan as another wave of embarrassment washed over her face. “Now, if you gentlemen could give us a few minutes to dress? I don’t like to share the afterglow of my partner with other people.”

“Of course, Admiral,” Steve replied professionally before ushering Vega out of the showers and back into the locker room.

“I should kill you,” Shepard said through gritted teeth as she wrapped the towel around herself.

“But you won’t,” he replied confidently, planting a kiss on her lips before opening the curtain.

She stood on the warm tile, not wanting to touch the cold floor. When Hackett turned back to look at her, she was sure he saw the grimace she quickly tried to hide. Shaking his head, he grabbed another towel and placed it on the floor near her clothes before scooping her up.

“Holy shit, did Lola just squeal?!” Vega called as he shut a locker. “I didn’t know she was capable of anything other than a death glare.”

“Mr. Vega, please ignore them,” Cortez begged.

Shepard laughed then sighed happily when Hackett set her feet down on the towel. “Shit,” she said as she recognized her undergarments. “You wouldn’t happen to have another set of boxers in that bag, would you?” Shepard asked hopefully. She didn’t like going without underwear almost as much as she hated her bare feet touching a cold floor.

“Oh my god, she’s naked in there,” Vega _whispered_ excitedly. “Just let me peek.” Shepard had no doubt he’d had a few shots before leaving the ship. Steve needed a raise for having to successfully deal with that.

“You won’t need them where you’re staying tonight, Shepard,” Hackett stated as he picked up their dirty laundry and shoved them into an empty bag.

“Oh?” she asked, her eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms under her breasts. “And just where do you think that’ll be, Hackett?”

Shepard expertly ignored the cursing from the locker room. “She’s going to fucking kill him, Esteban.”

“No she won’t,” Steve said tiredly. “And stop eavesdropping, James.”

“With me, naturally,” Hackett answered. Shepard glared at him as he dressed her in her tank and sweats, sans undergarments. “My floors are heated,” he said before chuckling when Shepard eyes lit up. “And I might let you wear my clothes around the apartment while you figure out where we’ll be vacationing.”

“Lola’s going on vacation without us? I’m hurt, seriously hurt,” James whined.

Shepard rolled her eyes when Hackett shook his head in humor, both having done their best to ignore the buzzed human krogan. “No James, I’m not going without any of you. Enjoy a short shore leave before vacation is decided.”

“You’re the best, Lola!”

Hackett finished dressing and gathering his belongings before escorting Shepard out of the showers.

“Gentlemen, it was a real pleasure, let’s not do this again anytime soon,” Hackett said as he stopped before the men.

Vega wagged his eyebrows, “Just wait til Joker finds out!”

“It would be a sad day if that happened, _Vega-nator,_ ” Shepard replied. “If anyone hears of my secret, be damned sure they’ll hear of yours,” she threatened with a smile as James turned red and Cortez laughed silently behind him.

With a victorious smile, Shepard nodded to Hackett to lead the way. “Come on, Vega-nator, to the showers with you,” Cortez said with a smile and a loud smack to Vega’s ass.

“You promised to only say that in private, Esteban!”


End file.
